


What happened at Lily's Christmas Party

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus! Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as James waved his wand over the broken glass to vanish it. </p><p>"Yes. Sorry, Lily. Full moon on the way, that's all." But Remus' eyes were still glued to Sirius, even as he ran a shaking hand through his hair and took a deep calming breath. Gideon leaned forward to whisper something in Sirius' ear and all Remus could think was Mine Mine Mine MINE !</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened at Lily's Christmas Party

It was hard to find reasons to celebrate. 

Sure, James and Lily had gotten married and now the small bump under her blouse was just beginning to become visible, but other than that it had become very difficult to find joy in the world. Even around the Holidays.

 People were dying, others were missing or had gone into hiding. Voldemort was gaining followers every day. So when Lily - fueled by pregnancy hormones- suggested they have a Christmas party, they were all a little skeptical.

Admittedly, it was a very nice party. Lily had decorated their home in Godric's Hollow with the most festive mix of both muggle and magical ornaments and, with the help of Molly Weasley, had made enough food to compete with the Hogwarts feast. Half way through the night everyone was in agreement that the party was just what every needed to unwind.

Everyone except Remus. 

With the full moon just around the corner and having just lost his third job in under a year, unwinding was just not something that Remus felt he was capable of. All of that, and now there was Gideon Bloody Prewett. 

Not to say that Remus didn't _like_ Gideon. He was a friendly enough bloke...

Perhaps _too_ friendly. 

With Sirius. 

 Remus stared from across the room. gripping his glass of mead tightly in his fist as Sirius laughed at something Gideon had said. Sirius' cheeks were pink from having just one too many glasses of firewhiskey and they were standing just slightly too close for Remus' liking. And then, Gideon reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair from Sirius' face and -

The glass in Remus' hand shattered.

"Fuck." Remus swore quietly as Lily swooped in on him.

 "Remus! Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as James waved his wand over the broken glass to vanish it. 

"Yes. Sorry, Lily. Full moon on the way, that's all." But Remus' eyes were still glued to Sirius, even as he ran a shaking hand through his hair and took a deep calming breath. Gideon leaned forward to whisper something in Sirius' ear and all Remus could think was  _Mine Mine Mine **MINE**  !_

Following Remus' gaze, James cleared his throat loudly and muttered. "Mate, you're growling." 

"I'm  _fine!"_ Remus snapped, but immediately felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Sorry. I...I really am fine, I just-" 

 "You know how Sirius gets when he drinks, mate. It's harmless. They're probably just talking about the World Cup or something anyway." James reassured as Lily nodded in agreement. And truth be told, Remus knew that he had nothing to worry about. He and Sirius had been together since they were fifteen...but the moon was so close and the wolf was just so very possessive over it's mate and _Gideon Bloody Prewett_ had his hand on Sirius' hip!

"Excuse me," Remus said, pushing past James and Lily and crossing the room in swift strides. "Sirius," 

The raven haired man turned to face him, still laughing about something and grinned widely. "Hey Moons! What's going on?" 

 Remus took another deep breath before grabbing Sirius' wrist. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Sirius frowned. "Sure, love...are you feeling alright?" His eyes sobered slightly as they searched Remus' for any sign of illness.

 "I'm fine, I just...Can I see you alone, please?" 

Blinking in confusion and concern, Sirius nodded and excused himself from the conversation, allowing Remus to drag him into the spare bedroom where the door was promptly locked behind them.

"Moony, is everything al-mph!" He was cut off by Remus' lips pressed hard against his own and found himself being shoved up against the wall. After a few moments of feverish and hungry snogging, Sirius broke their mouths apart, only to have Remus begin kissing and biting his neck. "Not that this isn't -ah - just lovely, Re, but...why are-"

"Why were you letting Gideon Prewett paw at you like that?" Remus asked against the skin of Sirius' collar bone.

"what? Don't be silly, Moons. We were just talking."

 "I can smell him all over you." The growl that escaped Remus' throat made Sirius shiver. "You're mine..." He nipped at Sirius' shoulder sharply making him whimper and causing his hips to buck against Remus' involuntarily.

Trying to contain himself, Sirius placed a hand under Remus' chin to tilt his face up so their eyes could meet. "Of course I'm yours, love. What's this about?"

"You've always had a thing for Gideon...you would come back from Quidditch practice and talk about how good he looked..."

"I was fourteen, he was an older bloke with nice abs...and I was trying to ignore the fact that I was in love with one of my best mates..." Sirius smiled and kissed said best mate lovingly. He expected Remus to relax into his touch, for his nerves to be settled and to return to the party. Instead, Remus pressed against him and deepened the kiss again, grinding their hips together and making Sirius moan at the feeling of the hardening bulge that was becoming very evident in Remus' jeans. He felt Remus' hands begin to fumble with the button and zipper on his pants and before he could reciprocate, Remus had yanked them down along with his underwear and dropped to his knees. 

Licking his suddenly very dry lips, Sirius stared down at his boyfriend is slight shock. "Shit, Moony...right now?" 

 "Are you objecting?"

"Fuck, no! I just -ahaaa!" Sirius gasped as he felt Remus' warm mouth engulf him, taking every last inch of him into his throat without so much as a gag. Sirius let himself lean heavily against the wall, burying his hands in Remus' hair and feeling Remus' hands rubbing his thighs. He was sure he'd go mad as one hand moved between his legs and nimble fingers began to massage the spot just behind his balls and thought he'd die of ecstasy as one finger slipped easily inside him. 

And then it was all gone. Sirius' eyes snapped open, though he wasn't quite sure when he had closed them, to see Remus flick his wand at the door and cast a silencing charm and he couldn't even register what was happening before Remus stood, grabbed him by his hips and spun him around roughly to face the wall. 

 "Brace yourself, Pads." Was the only warning Remus gave him and he quickly placed both hands on the wall to support himself. 

He heard Remus remove his own belt and unzip his fly before he felt him press his hard cock against his ass.

Remus licked his lips. His whole body was shaking, feeling Sirius' soft flesh against him, wanting to show Sirius just who he belonged to. Wanting Sirius to forget about Gideon Prewett's bloody quidditch toned abs...

 They both moaned as Remus thrust in, waiting only a brief moment before setting a quick and desperate rhythm, nails digging into Sirius' hips. He heard Sirius moan something like "Oh fuck yes, Moony..." and just hearing his name made him want to come...But first...

"I want to hear you say it, Sirius..." He couldn't control the growl behind his voice. "Who do you belong to?"

 "Mmm...You, Remus. I'm yours."

And that sent them both over the edge, moaning each other's names and coming hard.

They both sank to the floor, grabbing their wands and uttering cleaning spells on themselves before lazily pulling their pants on. Remus sat slumped against Sirius, panting heavily against his neck. Sirius turned his head to plant a kiss on his hair which was slightly damp with sweat.

"Alright, love?"

 "Hmm? Yeah...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get so jealous..." Remus muttered sheepishly.

Sirius chuckled. "Dunno, Moons...I kind of like you when you're jealous."  

"Lily won't be too pleased with us shagging during her big party."

 "Lily should be so lucky. She should consider it an accomplishment to have people shagging at her party. Even if it is just us and we'll shag basically anywhere..."

"True. Nevertheless, we should probably get back to the festivities." Remus stood and reached out a hand to help Sirius up. They finished making themselves look presentable once again and left the spare room.

And for the rest of the night, Sirius didn't even glance at Gideon Prewett.  

 


End file.
